One Last Shot
by Aries no Ma
Summary: U.A. Barnaby passou anos se preparando para se vingar do assassino de seus pais, treinando para ser um atirador profissional. Quando volta para sua cidade natal atrás dele, se vê obrigado a trabalhar em conjunto com o delegado, Kotetsu, que não tem nada a ver com seu jeito de agir, mas é capaz de arriscar a própria vida pelas coisas certas. Yaoi, KotetsuxBarnaby, faroeste moderno.


**I  
Side of a Bullet**

O som das batidas do seu coração martelava nos tímpanos, alto, mas controlado. Ele esticou os braços, soltou o ar. As mãos geladas como o metal da arma que nada mais era do que uma extensão de seu corpo; ele moveu o indicador para sentir o gatilho. Nada mais do que uma extensão de seu corpo. Estava ali por um motivo e um motivo apenas:

_Matá-lo._

Logo ouviria o sinal. Logo poderia sair de seu esconderijo e se mostrar ao objeto de sua _vendetta_ por um segundo antes do projétil atravessar seu coração.

_Sim. _Atiraria no coração. Para que ele pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos antes de morrer, para que ele reconhecesse o olhar e soubesse por que estava morrendo.

_O sinal_. Um passo adiante no chão úmido da rua e ele pôde sair do beco, virando-se no próprio eixo com a arma em punho e apertando o gatilho assim que teve contato visual com o alvo.

Um estrondo. A bala atravessou o coração. Estava terminado.

_\- Objetivo concluído_ – disse uma voz mecânica.

Barnaby Brooks Jr. tirou o capacete de realidade virtual e o cenário da rua estreita e chuvosa desapareceu diante dos seus olhos, dando lugar a uma sala fechada, de frias paredes de metal.

Ele saiu da sala, guardou o capacete e a pistola que usava para as simulações na sala de controle, e saiu para o corredor de sua casa.

Ali o ambiente era um pouco mais acolhedor, acarpetado, feito para ser acusticamente isolado do barulho incessante da cidade grande. Mesmo assim, era decorado de forma minimalista, com cores sóbrias e poucos móveis. Ao longo das paredes do corredor, vários quadros emoldurados em aço escovado, contendo fotos e prêmios de competições, algumas de tiro, a maioria de motocicleta. Corridas e acrobacias, todas contendo o nome e a foto de Barnaby, sorrindo friamente para a câmera.

Ele havia construído uma reputação, isso era de se notar. A fortuna que seus pais lhe deixaram havia sido bem investida e multiplicada.

Mas nada disso correspondia ao seu objetivo de vida. A motocicleta era um passatempo, claro. Muito útil para se conseguir dinheiro por causa dos patrocinadores.

E o tiro nada mais era do que o meio para conseguir sua vingança.

Ele chegou até o quarto, sentou na escrivaninha e ligou o computador.

É claro que ele tinha um no escritório, mas usava aquele ali para coisas pessoais.

A luz débil do monitor se refletiu nas lentes dos óculos, que ele ajeitou para observar melhor as várias reportagens e manchetes escaneadas e salvas, todas sobre o mesmo homem: Jake Martinez. Um criminoso procurado há anos pela polícia. Havia sido condenado a prisão perpétua, e já escapara três vezes das grades. Diziam que nenhuma prisão era capaz de segurá-lo. Mas Barnaby sabia a solução.

Ele não se importava com os inúmeros crimes que Jake cometera. A polícia já havia tido muitas chances de puni-lo por eles. Ele mesmo teria que fazer o trabalho, teria que ir pessoalmente atrás dele. Treinara a vida toda para isso.

E quando o encontrasse, olharia nos olhos dele antes de matá-lo, para que ele soubesse por qual crime estava sendo punido.

Barnaby hesitou antes de clicar na notícia mais antiga que tinha salva no computador. Era sempre doloroso fazê-lo. Depois que a notícia abriu, a tela se encheu com a foto preto e branco de uma casa em chamas, ladeada pela foto de um casal na casa dos trinta anos.

CASAL BROOKS BRUTALMENTE ASSASSINADO - FILHO DE 5 ANOS É O ÚNICO SOBREVIVENTE DA TRAGÉDIA

Barnaby olhou para a foto de si mesmo vinte anos atrás, chorando, o olhar perdido, desesperado.

Muita coisa havia mudado desde então.

Seus pais haviam sido assassinados a tiros, bem na sua frente, e a casa incendiada em seguida. Por pouco, ele conseguira escapar do fogo. O assassinato tinha sido premeditado: as balas encontradas nos corpos tinham sido gravadas com as iniciais dos nomes de ambos.

O caso havia sido arquivado por falta de provas, e Barnaby fora enviado para morar com a tia na cidade grande. Quem iria acreditar nas palavras de um garoto de cinco anos, afinal? Ele era o único que tinha visto o rosto do criminoso. Ele _sabia_. Mesmo com o rosto coberto de piercings e o cabelo num estranho corte de moicano, ele havia reconhecido em Jake o rosto do assassino dos seus pais. Desde então, não parou de colecionar tudo que conseguia encontrar sobre ele para conseguir rastreá-lo. Se a polícia não podia fazer nada, ele faria.

Foi complicado, no começo. Às vezes se passavam meses, até mesmo anos, para que Jake voltasse a aparecer na mídia e seu rastro voltasse a esquentar. Ele provavelmente fazia parte de uma organização muito maior, para conseguir escapar durante tantos anos.

Então ele abriu a notícia mais recente e releu pela décima vez. Uma nota quase invisível retirada de um site de notícias. Jake havia sido visto numa cidadezinha no interior. No mesmo arquivo, uma outra notícia da mesma cidade, na mesma semana, comunicando a morte do xerife local em uma suposta briga de bar.

A mídia não havia feito o _link_. Mas ele fizera.

Era esse o sinal. Ele deveria ir para lá, seguir o rastro de Jake, principalmente porque... Aquela era sua cidade natal.

Barnaby desligou o computador, guardou o notebook na mochila que já estava pronta há muito tempo para aquela viagem. Dento dela havia sua pistola, cartuchos com balas, e uma delas em especial, aquela que ele havia preparado especialmente para Jake: uma balada gravada com o nome do assassino. Colocou a mochila nas costas e desceu para a garagem. A Harley Davidson Sportster vermelha estava esperando por ele para finalmente alcançar a estrada.

Ele iria encontrá-lo. Onde tudo começa, é onde tudo termina.

_Continua_


End file.
